


Movie Night

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [10]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Harmony family, M/M, Movie Night, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Yin Rick and Yang Rick - Freeform, Yin and Yang Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: The harmony family has a movie night together. The only thing that could go wrong is not everyone likes the movie choice...





	Movie Night

“Hey, knucklehead! You aren’t going to make the corn pop any faster by whining.” Yang criticized Morty, who had been tugging at Yang’s shirt for the past sixty seconds. He placed a heavy hand on the Flower Morty’s shoulder, putting a stop to his hopping. Morty’s eyes were wide, but so was his smile. Yang couldn’t help but smile back. “Go get a bowl, buddy.” 

As Morty bounded toward the cupboard, Yin walked into the kitchen holding a couple discs. “Ok gang, what are we more in the mood for, dramatic classic or romantic comedy?” Yin scanned the two faces, smiling enthusiastically. Yang and Morty slowly exchanged glances, nodding as if they just an entire conversation.

“Ummm, Grandpa Yin, I was, er, kinda hoping, we’d, um…” Morty fiddled with his hair and shirt, refusing to look at Yin’s wide, optimistic eyes. “It’s not that, you know, we don’t like, um-”

“We’re watching a monster movie tonight.” Yang interrupted, pulling a steaming bag of popped corn out of the electro-wave. Yin’s jaw dropped, as he clutched the discs in his hands closer.

“B-but, but…” He began, his knees already shaking. Yang took the bowl that Morty was holding and tipped the bag into it.

“Babe, I was telling Morty about this great horror movie that I had seen, without you. He got excited about it; I started thinking how I haven’t seen it in such a long time. And you know, I figured since you and I are an item now, you can just hold onto me if you get scared. So you can watch it with us.” Yang wrapped his arm around Morty’s shoulders, who nervously smiled up at Yin.

“ _ I  _ don’t get a say in this?!” Yin protested, his voice getting higher. Morty looked up to Yang, second guessing their movie choice, but Yang shook his head.

“Come on, pet. Every other night we settle in and watch some sappy movie of yours.” He walked up to Yin, and lifted his chin so he was looking directing up at him. “It’s just a movie, I’ll protect you.” He whispered, almost in a teasing way. Before Yin could object again, Yang grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into the dark living room.

Yang slumped onto the couch, pulling Yin across his lap to sit on the other side of him. Yang then moved his grip to Yin’s legs, which were draped over his lap, stopping any retreat. Yin was still holding the other movies in his hands, a last glimmer of hope. It fell when Morty entered the room with the large bowl. 

“Hey, grab the light on the way in.” Yang called. Yin stared at him.

“Isn’t it dark enough already?” Yin asked nervously. Yang smiled at the trembling Rick.

“Not enough for this.” Turning off the light, Morty slowly made his way to the couch, using the soft glow of the TV to help guide him there. Sitting next to Yang, he set the bowl on Yin’s legs, still on Yang’s lap. Yin had dropped his movies and moved his hands to his mouth, fearing the worst. There was a reason he didn’t watch scary movies, the idea of seeing one made him want to vomit. 

As the opening credits began, a haunting song started to play. Goosebumps ran down Yin’s spine, making him shutter. Yang, seeing this as a reaction to the room temperature and not the movie, wrapped a thick arm over his shoulders. Yin snuggled closer, repeating to himself that whatever happens, it was just a movie.

Morty and Yang took turns shoveling handfuls of popcorn into their mouths, their eyes not breaking from the TV. They had finished the bowl before the movie reached its halfway point. As the tension in the plot began to build, Yang and Morty slowly scooted to the edge of the couch. By the time of the highest point of suspense flashed across the screen, Yin was curled up behind Yang and Morty, while they balanced on couch's edge. 

Yin watched the movie over Yang’s shoulder, his nails digging into Yang’s flesh every time the music suddenly got loud. Seeing Morty’s daisy in his peripheral made him feel a little better. He looked at his  _ Bellis  _ closer, trying to make out his expression in the low light. His lack of reactions suggested that he wasn’t scared, not like Yin was. But when Yin dropped his gaze in between the two others on the couch, he saw that Morty was clutching to Yang’s arm. Not only that, but Yang’s hand was clamped over Morty’s. Seeing this, Yin felt less like a wuss. 

Another loud scene made Yin jump again, though this time, he felt under his hands that at least Yang had jumped too. 

When the ending credits finally scrolled through, Yang and Morty slowly looked to each other.

“That was so cool Grandpa Yang!” Morty exclaimed, causing poor Yin to recoil again. He was still behind Yang and Morty on the couch, the safest place he could find. Yang cleared his throat and turned on a lamp next to the couch.

“I thought you would like that buddy. You’re braver than I thought you would be.” Yang teased, rubbing the half moons in his arm from Morty’s nails away. Morty lept off the couch to the movie shelf that sat under their TV.

“Do we have any more like that?” He asked, already rummaging through what they currently have. Yin wanted to speak, but realized that at this point, his opinion no longer mattered. Yang slid off the couch to sit on the floor next to Morty. They began to sort through discs, making piles of which were  _ really scary _ verses just loud. 

Yin smiled to himself as he watched his two loves. While this experience has warranted him an excuse to ask to sleep in Yang’s room tonight, Yin felt comforted that Yang and Morty had something to bond over. 

As their piles of discs grew, Yin took a deep breath, knowing they will probably make him watch with them. Suddenly there was a tickle in his nose.

“AA-CHOO!” Yin loudly sneezed into his arm.

Sniffing, Yin looked up to Yang and Morty again. They were holding each other, arms wrapped around the other like a vice. Their eyes were wide and focused on Yin.

“Holy shit babe!” Yang proclaimed, taking a deep breath before releasing Morty. Yin couldn’t help but laugh. Morty’s fists were twisted in Yang’s shirt. He glanced at his hands, then up to Yang, before quickly letting go.

Still chuckling Yin asked, “So no one was afraid of the movie?” Yang and Morty stared at each other, accusingly. 

“I was just trying to make him feel better!” Yang protested, playfully pushing Morty away from him. Morty pushed him back.

“No I wasn’t! You were!” Morty’s voice cracked as he tried to wrestle with the huge man. They pushed each other back and forth as Yin watched, enjoying their reactions.

“So everyone will be able to sleep tonight?” Yin asked, smiling at the two of them. Neither answered, but continued to accuse the other of being affected. Yin stood up, taking the empty bowl with him. He raised his eyebrow at Yang and Morty on the floor, making them tussle each other more. Yin laughed again and walked into the kitchen.

“So which is it gunna be boys? Drama or romantic comedy?” Yin called over his shoulder, as he began to prepare more pop corn. There were muffled whispers, followed by a silence from the other room. 

Then, a voice spoke through a sigh, “romantic comedy…” Yin smiled to himself as he watched the popcorn bag inflate in the electro-wave. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Yin whispered, refilling the popcorn bowl before returning to the now pleasantly lit room. “Great minds think alike.”


End file.
